


Nautiscarader's SVTFOE Prompts

by nautiscarader



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Aged-Up Characters, Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, things can range from fluffy to sinny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:04:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 13,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9371375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nautiscarader/pseuds/nautiscarader
Summary: This is where I collect my SVTFOE prompts from tumblr, as they slowly pile up. Each chapter will have rating. Mostly Starco, with a dash of Markapoo here and there.





	1. NSFW A-Z headcanon (M/E)

**A = Aftercare** (What they’re like after sex) 

Kisses, lots of kisses. Both of them think this is the best way to express their love, especially when neither of them can form one coherent word with their orgasm still flowing through their bodies. The more foreplay they skipped, the more time they spend paying it off after they finished making love. 

One day Marco discovered how incredibly sensitive Star’s wings are, so Star often turns back to him to make his life easier (and as a result, hers better). So they often end their nights spooning each other, since Star feel even more secure with her back next to Marco’s body.

B

C

D

**E = Experience** (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?) 

Marco is minimally more experienced than Star - he knows how to kiss a girl, and where to keep your hands in order to make her feel intimate, but not to get a slap on a face at the same time. So, one could assume he’d know a thing or two under the sheets.

But the thing is, initially they were both stuttering messes, and had a few mishaps on the way when they started spending nights with each other. However, as they kept discovering their bodies, they understood that one learns best on mistakes, which they often happily repeated.   

F

G

H

**I = Intimacy** (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…) 

Once again, it is Marco who usually tries his best to make their nights feel romantic, following his father’s teachings. Candles, flowers, incenses, you name it - Marco tries his best to make nights with Star feel special. And she loves it, even if she could produce the same results with her wand. The fact that her non-magical boyfriend does so much to please her always works for her, sometimes in even greater way than Marco could imagine. On more than a few occasions, they had to ditch the romantic dinner in favour of eating snacks in front of a tv, just because Star was a teensy bit too ravenous, and their of them could bother putting on anything fancy after love they just made.

J

K

L

M

N

**O = Oral** (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc) 

Marco knew well that using his mouth in making love is an important warm-up step, so he took it as a point of honour to try to please his girlfriend whenever they landed in bed. But quite often Star’s hunger made them skip the foreplay, or rather postpone it after they both rode their orgasms out. 

As for Star, she was well aware that getting on her knees, taking a man’s length into her mouth, as well as licking, kissing, and dealing with the inevitable outcome is one of the least princessy things to do, so, naturally, she had to try it. 

Sadly, it didn’t go exactly as she planned it. She enjoyed stimulating Marco’s manhood, but she was’t that fond of a taste… not to mention that the first time she was given more than she could take. That, however, has changed when Princess Ponyhead took her to the Questbuy and Star bought a convenient spell to fix her problem. As a result, the phrase “strawberry ice cream” took a whole new meaning to Marco from now on.  

P

Q

R

S

T

**U = Unfair** (how much they like to tease) 

As much as they like teasing each other outside of the boundaries of their bedroom, they prefer to be even in it. Which doesn’t mean that they never do it - Star was often infuriated that Marco puts his tongue anywhere but her opening, and Marco was often scared that his girlfriend will slow down riding him, just to prolong his oncoming orgasm. But these teases never go too far, no matter how horny they both feel. Usually, at least. 

V

W

X

Y

Z

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/153899120740/i-know-i-already-did-a-wendip-but-how-about-a#tumblr_notes))


	2. Dessert served hot (T/M)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >   
> [Semi-NSFW Meme thing](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/153546569915/semi-nsfw-meme-send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number) \- Starco #11  
> 

Star had to be doing this on purpose. A casual slip of a tongue, or two, would be one thing, but not what Star Butterfly was demonstrating in front of him and his enthralled parents.  

\- …and you see, Mr. and Mrs. Diaz, the thing about wands is that you need to grab them, really firm, so you know when the magic will come out of it. - Star continued, explaining to Marco’s parents - apparently - what she learned over the last few months. 

At eighteen, Star Butterfly was no longer a constant resident of Diaz’s house, and every time she visited Earth she loved telling her favourite human family about things she learned as a princess of Mewni - even if those visits were happening every other week. 

“And of course, she was wearing the jeans mini-skirt that Janna bought her last year”, Marco thought. The “wand” innuendos would be enough to make him blush, but when Star started doing the complicated movements, swinging her body around their living room, graciously showing glimpses of her assets to Marco, while his oblivious parents were looking at the colourful sparks, he knew he won’t last long

\- Oh, Star, that was wonderful! - Mrs Diaz said, and started clapping her hands, joining her husband in celebration. 

Star bowed courteously, and pretending she’s on stage, she bowed in two more directions: to Marco, sitting aside, giving him a most lecherous wink and smile she could produce, and to her own, empty seat, vis-à-vis Marco’s, allowing him to catch just a bit of what was underneath her skirt, turning his face all shades of crimson.   

\- That was fantastic! Marco, bring the dessert, boy, I’m sure Star is hungry!

His father’s voice interrupted Marco’s thoughts, primarily filled with what he has - and hasn’t - seen, making him suddenly realise his problem: prior to bringing dessert, he’d have to, at some point, get up. Marco glanced nervously at his parents, and then to Star, whose seductive smile was still painted on her face.

\- Yeah, Marco, I’m ravenous…

With three pairs of eyes on him, Marco was about to stand up, thinking how fast he can turn around, when Star’s voice interrupted him.

\- You know what, Marco, don’t bother. I can do it for you!

She waved her wand, and for once, she performed and actual spell. A huge plate of sweets levitated from kitchen to the living room, landing smoothly on the coffee table. Being sure that he was saved from any more potentially arousing events, Marco sighed, and was about to reach for the plate, but promptly stopped when he saw Star taking a bunch of waffle tubes.

\- Oh, are those the ones with cream filing? I LOVE THEM!    

She put one in her mouth, and begun slowly eating it, never taking eyes from her Earth boy, imaging how wonderful his reception is going to taste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/156000706900/semi-nsfw-meme-thing-starco-11))


	3. Just add love (T/M)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >   
>  fereality-indy said:  
> Now for a Starco set: [Sex Tropes 16](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/153724513265/tickatocka-some-fun-sex-tropes-laughing-during) ~~& SIN Meme 26~~  
> 

\- Good morning, Marco! 

A singing, soft voice rang through Marco's ears, waking him up from his shallow slumber. Usually, it was the sound of his Dad's lawnmower, or the nagging, ear-splitting barking that woke Marco up, but this morning seemed to be different. The voice, belonging to his girlfriend, Star, was accompanied by a heavenly, warm smell of freshly made breakfast that instantly filled the air around. And indeed, when Marco finally opened his eyes, he was greeted by Star in her night-robes, holding a tray full of pancakes with various condiments around. 

That image wasn't completely unknown to Marco, though it was usually he that got up first to make breakfast, for his entire, dimensionally-extended family. And while the couple did occasionally serve them in beds to each other on certain special days, Marco felt a bit awkward participating in this very intimate ritual, knowing that his parents were a floor below them.

All of his worries disappeared, though, when a third missing element came to place, in the form of a peck Star placed on his cheek, wishing him bon-appetite, before he could even thank her.

It would seem, however, that Star herself wouldn't want her wish fulfilled, as the peck grew in size and duration, transforming into fully-fledged kiss a moment later. She broke the connection between them for a split of second to take air, simultaneously sending the plate magically to the night-stand and shoving the blanket covering Marco's body aside, before he was able to utter a single word of complaint. Once nothing stood between the two hungry (though for different reasons) teenagers, Star jumped into Marco's laps, straddling him and breaking the kiss again to take her night gown off. 

\- Star, we can't do it now! - Marco protested, which proved to be a difficult feat, as Star pushed her freed breasts right up Marco's mouth.  
\- Don't worry, we're alone, Diaz... 

Though her smoky voice put Marco in a state of utter bliss and caused him to start planting kisses all over Star's chest, just as she intended, the new piece of information drilled through his head fast enough to end his caresses prematurely. 

\- Wait, what'you mean "alone"? What about my parents?   
\- They took the puppies for a walk. 

Marco opened his mouth to remind Star that "puppies" was no longer a term that would apply to a horde of hyper-active Labrador-sized dogs, but was quickly shut by her again. 

\- And to the optometrist's. Bluray needed new glasses, poor boy.   
\- So... - Marco started, finally understanding his situation - We could...  
\- We *should*. - was Star's only response before she pinned him to his bed.

Half an hour later, the two young adults were cuddling in their post-coital bliss, occasionally eating the pancakes from a plate, levitating over their chests. Marco folded one into a roll, and passed it to Star so she could use her wand to warm it up like a cigar, before taking a bite. 

\- So, what gave you the idea to start the day like that? I'm not complaining, I'm just asking. - he quickly added.  
\- Oh, it was your Mom. She told me she liked to start your Dad's weekends like that as well. 

Marco was about to take another piece, before the realisation about the tone of voice Star said the previous sentence hit him.

\- Wait, did you mean the breakfast in bed, or... the other thing?

The Mewnian princess rolled her eyes before grabbing Marco's arm tighter to cuddle him more, as if pretending she didn’t hear the question.

\- Yes.  
\- And is this the reason why they're out on Sunday morning?  
\- Yes.

Marco took a deep sigh, and gulped down his luke-warm cocoa, before Star got the chance to heat it up.

\- She wasn't kidding about the royal grandbabies, wasn't she?  
\- 'fraid not - Star replied, letting go of Marco's arm and climbing his lap again.  
\- Want a second helping?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also read on tumblr ([x]())


	4. Zap! (T/M)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >   
>  fereality-indy asked:  
> Now for a Starco set: ~~Sex Tropes 16~~ & [SIN Meme 26](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/155995332690/a-sin-meme)  
> 

Once the news spread out through the dimensions that the once mighty Bouncy Lounge was going to reopen, Star and Marco immediately decided to be one of the first customers. The new place, renamed "The Bounce Lounge 2: The Bouncening", did not look much different from its old design. One could even say that the new owners did just a bit more than what Marco and Star's friends have done six years ago, to resuscitate the dying dance club, elevated amongst the cloudy dimension. 

One thing that hasn't changed, however, was the atmosphere. The club and its music gave the couple arguably one of the most thrilling session of dancing which rendered both of them exhausted quicker than they thought. 

\- Star I'm really done with the dancing. - he wheezed, falling onto the flexible pillow-like chair next to his girlfriend, causing here to bounce a bit - Maybe we could grab ourselves a drink?  
\- Yeah... or, you know, we could... - Star begun, leaning on his shoulder, sending him a knowing stare.  
\- What?

Star's reaction to his confusion was a stunningly seductive smile appearing on her face, getting bigger and brighter, as she crawled from her place into Marco's lap. 

\- Well, you know... Dancing is one thing, but we could find ourselves a nice, quiet place for two of us, like a cl-

The raunchy smile on Star's face disappeared as fast as it showed up, as the Mewnian princess quickly covered her mouth and jumped back to her place, looking nervously around.

\- What did you say, Star? - Marco asked inquisitively, though he had a good impression what was on Star's mind. 

But, to his surprise, his girlfriend quickly backed off, refusing to continue this discussion.

\- Nope, sorry, Marco, forget it. - she waved her arms, her face slowly turning crimson. - I shouldn't be saying this aloud.  
\- But what was it?

Star gave him a stern look, that only deepened his confusion.

\- Alright, I'm gonna say it. But don't judge me! 

Resigned, Star took a deep breath and spoke the next sentence in one go.

\- Iwanttohavesexinacloud.  
\- Eh, what?  
\- I. Want. To. Have. Sex. In. A. Cloud. - Star repeated, getting progressively redder with every word. - There, happy? You can start shaming me for that.  
\- Star, I don't think there's anything wrong with wanting to have sex on a cloud. - he answered immediately - I mean, we can walk on them...

Marco stopped himself and took a moment to ponder the collection of words that just left his mouth. Seven years ago he would instantly commit himself to the nearest mental institution, or at the very least a hospital if he caught himself saying them. But the dimension-hopping years twisted his perspective about cultural taboo, which seemed to cheer Star up immensely.

\- Really? I mean, Ponyhead always thought it was weird, but... Also, it's not _on_  the cloud, it's _in_  the cloud, you know, to spice things up. 

Marco took a long look at Star, whose sudden excitation caused her to unveil her fantasy, pondering what exactly was that alluring in making love inside a cloud.  

\- Is it, illegal, or something? - he inquired  
\- Technically yes, but no ones gives a hoot. - she answered quickly, looking around to see if anyone could overhear their conversation. - But you know, it's still a bit embarrassing to be caught there.  
\- Is it like, sex in a public place? Is... is that why you want it? Can anyone see us? - Marco asked, lowering his tone to mimic Star's.  
\- Nope.  
\- Can they hear us?  
\- Nope.    
\- And you can't fall from it, right? - he asked, suddenly remembering that while the purple skies were filled with the clouds, the ground - or the closest equivalent of one - in this dimension was filled with spikes.  
\- No, that would be silly, Marco. 

Marco straightened his back and scratched his head, still confused by the mesmerised look on Star's face, pondering what fantasy was currently playing in her head. He knew she was what could be called "an adrenaline junkie", and perhaps that was what drew her to the fetish so bizarre that nearly, just nearly, made sense in Marco's head.

Suddenly, a bright flash beamed high above them, followed by a loud thunder that roared through the space above the dance floor, causing Marco to jump in his seat. He immediately noticed that it hasn't bothered most of the party-goers, as he was the only one who got scared by this sudden phenomenon.  
It was then that Star nudged him and pointed her finger to the black storm-cloud above them that was the cause of the commotion, before she leaned on his shoulder again.

\- See, Marco? I want our cloud to do _**this**_. 

If the sparks in her eyes before were bright, then now it looked like she might have captured the lightning to keep it flashing in her irises. 

\- We just need an anti-static wrist band. - she quickly added - You still keep it in your backpack, right?  
\- Oh yes. - the safe boy replied, finally feeling the same desire that burned in Star's eyes. - So, how do we get there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/157711064525/onwards-to-the-second-part-for-fereality-indys))


	5. Volare (E)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >   
>  Anonymous said:  
> Some [fun sex tropes](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/153724513265/tickatocka-some-fun-sex-tropes-laughing-during): Starco 7  
> 

**_\- AAH!_ **

Star's shriek filled the room, making Marco jump back instantaneously, afraid that he might have caused Star pain. He did not expect her to react that strongly to what he thought might have been just a playful nibble. The seventeen-year old wasn't sure why a thought to give Star's stubby wings a lick came to his mind when he was caressing Star's back, as usually it was Star that was braver to suggest experiments in bed.

\- S-Star, I'm so sorry, I-

Marco apologised profusely, though to his surprise, Star quickly cut him off.

\- Marco... that... that was _amazing_! Do that again!

The boy leaned forward, allured by Star's ecstatic response, and gently parted Star's exquisite wings, positively buzzing with excitement. Once more he gave the left one a lick on its edge, feeling Star's body shaking uncontrollably underneath his, and continued alternating between them, trying not to hurt the most delicate part of her body. Meanwhile, a completely indistinguishable series of moans started pouring out from Star's mouth, melting into one stream of erotic mewling, muffled by her pillow. Predicting where his caresses could bring Star, Marco moved his arms from just supporting him against her back to fondling Star's breasts, an act that caused another change of pitch in Star's voice and series of spastic twitches.

With his head comfortable between the pinkish stubs of Star's wings, sweeping his tongue over the sensitive skin between them, Marco's bravery went even further, when he took an edge of her left wing between his lips, cautious not to bend it too much. This proved to be the most effective treatment, as his girlfriend once more jolted, letting out a cry that sounded very much like a few parts of his name, jumbled up. Star kept repeating that cry faster and faster, as Marco was covering the area of Star's wings with kisses, and soon her chanting became not just loud, but filled with utmost craving.

Their bodies were slowly rocking against each other, signalling Marco what will happen in just a moment. In one last sweep, Marco buried his head between the two wings, and simultaneously moved his hand towards Star's crotch, to quicken her orgasm down there.

What followed, however, was anything but expected.

A loud, carnal cry escaped Star's mouth, before she arched, breaking from Marco's embrace and slowly rose just above the bed. When Marco opened his eyes to see what was going on, they were instantly filled with a flash of bright light, and a blast of force threw him from Star's back to the other end of the bed.

When his eyes adapted to the new surroundings, he could finally see what happened in the split of second when Star reached her peak. Her bedroom's walls were now thickly covered with layers of pink and purple paper-thin, scale-like hearts, some of which were still floating mid-air, slowly collapsing to the floor. Star was breathing heavily, clutching her pillow like she was before, her wings still buzzing in short, diying out bursts. For a brief moment, Marco could swear Star herself turned purple and that he was licking much, much more than just stubs of her wings. If that really happened, Star showed no sign of her mewnian transformation, aside from the purpleness surrounding the bed.

Sweeping some of the...  remains of Star's orgasm away, Marco crawled back to his girlfriend to check if her sudden outburst hasn't caused her any damage.

\- Star? Are you alright?  
\- _OhyesmarcoImfine_... - she wheezed, lazily turning her head to his side, showing a big, goofy grin plastered all over her face  - I'm... I'm more than fine.

Marco leaned on the pillow next to her, and waited until his girlfriend completely recovered from her orgasm, tracing her messy hair with his fingers. It didn't take that long, though once her bliss was gone, Star's return to reality was more than harsh.

\- Wait, did I do all of that?  
\- Yep. - Marco replied with a smug grin - And you told me _I_ was messy.  
\- Well, you are! - Star retorted - You're all gooey and sticky, while _I_ , a princess, am... Uh... actually, I have no idea what these are.

Star took a pile of hearts into her hands and let it sip through her fingers, as if it was sand. Under her touch, the hearts slowly disintegrated, leaving only purple dust on the sheets that soon disappeared itself.

\- See, Marco? Easy cleanup.  
\- Tell that to the pillow. - Marco pointed to Star's usually white cushion that has not so much been dyed, but turned into a solid block of colour, after taking, from the look of it, most of the energy from Star's orgasmic blast.  
\- Uh... It's not gonna wash out, is it? - Star mumbled, and after getting a silent confirmation from Marco, threw the pillow to her closet, that over the years learned to open and close its doors automatically.

One pillow less meant that Star could crawl straight into Marco's arms, feasting on the warm smell of his cologne, mixed with the inevitable scent of their love-making.

\- So... You didn't know it's gonna make you come? - Marco's question broke the blissful silence.  
\- Of course not! - Star barked suddenly - I mean, how would I know? Ask my mom? "Hi, Mom! Say, what would happen if my boyfriend started going down on my wings?"  
\- Well, I though that maybe you touched yourself there before... - Marco replied sheepishly, hoping he wasn't barging into too private territory.

He evidently was.

\- Marco Diaz! - Star fumed, though in obvious, mocking tone - _I_ am a princess. Princess do not "touch themselves". I mean, it's easy to reach here, but not there...

Star frantically moved her arms from between her legs, twisting it to reach her back, unsuccessfully, looking a bit like a dog trying to chase its own tail.

\- I thought that princesses do not touch themselves... - Marco replied, the grin appearing back on his face.  
\- Oh, shut up, Diaz. - Star hissed before crawling back to his lap to kiss him once more.    
\- Or what?  
\- Well...

Star propped herself against his chest, and leaned down, placing a trail of kisses over his chest, each one a bit lower than the previous one, articulating her response one part at a time, in between her caresses.  

\- If you _do_ shut up... I will let _you_... get _as_ messy... as you _want_ , Marco...

Marco's eyes widened as his girlfriend continued her journey down his torso, taking special care of the traces of his muscles, slowly, but surely getting to her - and his - prize. Star Butterfly might have been the most magical person Marco has ever seen, but she didn't need to use her wand to turn Marco silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/158074647945/some-fun-sex-tropes-starco-7))


	6. Up (T)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >   
>  Anonymous said:  
> [Sweet Affectionate Moments Meme](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/fics): Starco kisses 4
>>
>>> Marco was by no means a drinker, but he was used to the tingling sensation in his mouth and the slight alcohol buzz in his veins. A one shot of the drink they drank tonight, however, proved to be much, much stronger for him to handle. Star was having a similar experience, dragging Marco up the stairs, above the loud party celebrating their last year of high school.

When the two lost the sight (thought not the sound) of the crowd, she threw herself into Marco's arms, closing her own tightly around his neck, letting Marco's weight to pin her to the wall. For a moment, Marco thought that Star was doing a complicated dance move, or was using the wall to scratch her back, but a moment later it became obvious that his girlfriend was busily trying to figure out why can't she lift one of her legs up if the other one is already in the air. A help, in the form of Marco's hands appeared a minute later, lifting the mewnian princess off the ground, allowing her to clamp her legs around Marco's waist. He usually had no problem supporting Star (and doing much more a couple of times...), but it would seem the alcohol has sapped him of part of his strength, as his legs wobbled a bit, though he managed to hold his posture.

With her weight secured, Star was able to finally give him a kiss, a different one from the smooches she placed on his cheek down below, in the main room. There was no mistake in *what* was on Star's mind, and *how* she wanted to achieve it. The joined duo was moving by the wall, their lips kept mashing, mixing the flavours of different drinks they consumed, making their heads lighter every second, until Marco found the right moment to break it.

\- Star, I - Marco stammered, feeling her friend was clearly dragging him towards her bedroom - I-I don't know if I will be able to-  
\- I don't care - his red-faced girlfriend replied sharply, kissing him again - I... I just want...  
  
But Star hasn't managed to end her thought, as the next moment her head fell onto Marco's shoulder and a loud snore filled Marco's left ear. Feeling her weight again, Marco kneeled, and took Star into his arms, carrying her to her bedroom. Fortunately, her canopy bed was on the "ground floor" of her private tower, so Marco's travel didn't take long, even if it felt like it. He laid his sleeping girlfriend and covered her, giving her one last kiss of the evening, knowing they will have plenty of time to have time for each other in the next few weeks of holidays. Perhaps, their first joined ones, Marco thought.

\- Ilobyou, Marco - a whisper escaped Star's mouth, her lips trying to find Marco's next to her.  
\- Lob you too, Butterfly.  
  
And with that, Marco wobbled out of Star's room, wondering where will he fall asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/158080646250/sweet-affectionate-moments-meme-starco-kisses-4))


	7. Lost and DAMN! (T/M)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >   
>  Anonymous said:
>> 
>> Starco [Semi nsfw](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/153546569915/semi-nsfw-meme-send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number) 17 (and i dunno maybe it's Jackie or Janna that's over as the friend or heck even Kelli would be interestin)  
> 

The door to the Diaz house burst wide open, and a small, colourful group of people flooded in, lead by Star Butterfly herself. She wasn't the only extra-terrestrial person present on the ground floor; her two long-time friends, Kelly as well as Princess Ponyhead walked (or in the case of latter, floated) through the door to the spacious living room. The last person to follow them was Janna, who knew the ins and outs of this house a bit too well for a non-resident.

\- Mr. and Mrs. Diaz!

Star's singing voice echoed through oddly empty room and spread to the kitchen, revealing no one else to respond to Star's cry.

\- Hm. Weird. - Star muttered to herself, grabbing Ponyhead to stop nibbling on Mrs. Diaz's draperies.  
\- Is Marco home? - Janna asked leaning on the lounge, reaching for the bowl of snacks sitting unnoticed on the shelf.  
\- Uh, don't know. - Star replied, feeling something was amiss.

The strange sensation was gone, however, when Star remembered the reason why she has brought her friends home.

\- Guys, focus! - she shouted to the group that nearly scattered around the living room - We need to find something for Kelly here, so that her boyfriend will be a-mazed next time they meet. To the Butter-cave!

Star raised her wand, sending colourful sparks around, cheering the girls to follow Star up the stairs and through the corridor, barging into Star's tower.  
  
They should have known something was wrong when they heard the music.

A series of screams, three feminine and one high-pitched, though definitely male, tore the air, as the girls saw what awaited Star in her room. Star herself was the last person to enter through her door, but was no less dumbstruck by the scene in front of her eyes. The slow, moody music from the nearby CD-player contrasted with the figure of her boyfriend that presumably was waiting for her there the whole time, with plate of food and drinks on the night table. Had Star entered alone, he would probably be wearing smile on his face to accompany the only other piece of clothing he had on himself, that being his "Kiss the cook" apron with a gap in a place Marco was now desperately covering with his hands.

Suddenly, she remembered, and understood why Marco was waiting for her in her room, and who bought his parents tickets for tonight's movie. The emergency meeting must have made Star completely forget about her own date, that was now furiously shouting, trying to cover himself with the curtains of Star's canopy bed.

\- Star! - Marco cried in terror, feeling the stares of three other girls - Would you mind?  
\- Oh, sure.  
  
Star raised her wand again, but to Marco's surprise she did not use it to close the door, or conjure him a proper clothing. Next thing he knew Marco fell to the cold floor of their kitchen downstairs after being unceremoniously teleported, leaving the group of girls in Star's bedroom staring knowingly at its owner, who despite her best efforts could not come up with a line that would break the uncomfortable silence. Fortunately for Star, Janna was onto it, waving a ten Dollar bill in front of her face.

\- So, how much for a single kiss?

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/158726591880/starco-semi-nsfw-17-and-i-dunno-maybe-its-jackie))


	8. Press the right button (G)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >   
>  fereality-indy said:
>> 
>> [6 sentences](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/158926758560/taking-prompts-again) \- Starco: "But Marco, what in the world do you do with such a vibrating apparatus?", Star asked with wise questioning eyes.  
> 

 - But Marco, what in the world do you do with such a vibrating apparatus? - Star asked with wise questioning eyes. 

A million thoughts raced Marco’s mind; it was true that Earth’s technology contained oddities for Mewnians, but was it possible that the matriarchal society hasn’t invented _that?_

He stared at her friend, innocently examining the slick, black object in her hands, trying to suppress the dirtiest of thoughts that were flooding his imagination. “ _You must choose wisely_ ”, a phrase from an old movie echoed in Marco’s memory, as he took the object from Star’s arms, intending to use it exactly what it was designed for.

 - It’s called “force-feedback”, and it makes you play better - Marco said, as his virtual avatar swung the tennis racket, mimicking Marco’s move, making Star widen her eyes at the wonders of Japanese video games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/158931367760/6-sentences-starco-but-marco-what-in-the))


	9. Too much (E)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >   
>  Anonymous said:  
> six sentences prompt   
> ["my thighs can be your earmuffs." Starco](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/158926758560/taking-prompts-again)  
> 

 - Come here, Marco... my thighs can be your earmuffs. - Star whispered in a smoky voice, hoping her boyfriend to instantly jump between her legs and drive her to her edge with the delicious combination of his fingers and tongue.

She did not expect him to burst into laughter.

 - What, what did I say? - Star asked, still holding her legs spread in the air - Doesn’t that turn you on? Don’t you guys like when women say stuff like that?

 - We do, Star - Marco answered, finally catching breath - But I swear that was the cheesiest pick-up line I’ve heard. 

She looked at him quizzically. 

 - “Cheesy” means "corny”. Which is to say that someone tries too hard. - he continued, noticing that his first explanation, comparing one culinary word to another made her raise her eyebrows even higher.

 - Oh, I am _trying_ hard - Star sneered, ruthlessly pushing his face directly to her lower lips and closing her tights around him, silencing his complaints.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/158934708470/my-thighs-can-be-your-earmuffs-starco))


	10. Double black diamond (T)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >   
>  Anonymous said:
>> 
>> Starco - nsfw - six sentences prompt [i want to be sore.](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/158926758560/taking-prompts-again)  
> 

 - Marco, I’m positive about it. I _want_ to be sore. - Star spoke confidently, as she undressed herself from her usual clothes. 

 - Star, we haven’t done that before, are you su- his question was cut off by his girlfriend clutching desperately to the edges of his jacket.

 - I. Want. Pain!

* * *

By the end of the day, Star Butterfly got what she wanted. Lying on the sofa in their hotel room with packs of ice around her thighs and feet, she stared absent-mindedly at the television screen, moaning every few seconds.

 - Marco...

 - I told you Star, you shouldn’t have chosen the most difficult track. - Marco said, cleaning his hiking boots from the mud they gathered  - You only climbed hills so far, so even the smallest part of Appalachian trail might be a _tiny bit_ too difficult for you, you know. 

Hearing only more groans from the recliner, he lay next to her, careful not to touch her royal derrière, but once her grunts turned into near purring, Marco started placing kisses all over her back, travelling confidently down the path they have explored many times before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/158938384020/starco-nsfw-i-want-to-be-sore))


	11. It's in the taste (M)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >   
>  anonymousasked:  
> [six sentences prompt](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/158926758560/taking-prompts-again) \- Starco "Whipped cream or chocolate sauce?"
>>
>>>  - So, Marco… Whipped cream or chocolate sauce? - Star asked, leaning seductively on the counter, holding both condiments in her hands.

 - Star, I think my Mom found freak out if she finds us using these as sex toys… - Marco whispered cautiously, looking nervously around the dark kitchen, illuminated only by the light from the opened fridge.

Star didn’t want to burst Marco’s bubble of innocence that his mother not only _did_ know what the two were doing behind Star’s room doors, whether they are magically soundproofed or not, but approved of it, as long it would one day give her the royal grandchildren, no matter how kinky the way to achieve that would be.

 - Listen, Marco - Star interrupted him firmly - Do you, or do you **not** want me to pour these sweet, sweet earthly substances all over our bodies so that we can then use our tongues to lick them off, thus fulfilling one of yours - _and my_ \- fantasies? 

Marco stared at his confident girlfriend for a long moment, before he sheepishly muttered “Yes”.

 - Good. Then, Marco, one more time: Whipped cream, or chocolate sauce?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/159017704640/starco-whipped-cream-or-chocolate-sauce))


	12. A rose by any other name (M/E)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >   
>  Anonymous said:  
> [Six sentences prompt](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/158926758560/taking-prompts-again) Starco "come here daddy!"
>>
>>>  - Come here, daddy! - Star moaned, spreading onto the bedding under her back, seeing Marco’s figure towering over her, when he took his shirt off.

Only now, when he was in his 30s, Marco started resembling his father, transforming from ass-kicking stick-figure into an ass-pounding macho.

Whether it was genetics or his physical fitness, Star was loving it, enjoying every minute she spent under or over her husband’s chest.

 - That’s an unusual way to call me, Star - Marco leaned over her nearly exposed breasts - Is there something you want to tell me?

 - Nah, not yet. - Star said softly, catching his allusion - Unless you give the Little Diaz some freedom tonight.

The hot breath she felt all over her skin stopped, as Marco ceased his caresses to look up and meet Star’s eyes.

 - I think we agreed not to call it that - Marco said sharply

 - Alright, alright - she quickly apologised - No more nicknames, as long as you do your job... Big Diaz. 

Star yelped as the brawny figure of her husband leaped between her legs, ending his foreplay, going straight to proving he deserved that name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/159048934545/starco-come-here-daddy))


	13. laundry list (G)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >   
>  Anonymous said:  
> Starco [d2 30](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/159204722840/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you)
>>
>>>  - Star, this isn’t what it looks like! - Marco shouted, trying to grab his laptop from Star’s hands, but it was too late, and the harm’s been done. 

The Mewnian princess stared at the long list of visited websites, and her eyes grew larger and larger, the more she read.

 - Oh, Marco! - she gushed with joy, and leaped into his arms, bombarding him with kisses, which made it even more difficult for him to see what made her so ecstatic:

_**is social security void in different diemensions** _

_**engagement rings** _

_**engagement magical rings** _

_**engagement real magical rings -Janna** _

_**wedding ceremonies  
** _

_**original wedding ceremonies if your future wife can make things out of nothing  
** _

_**do you still have to go college if you are a part of royal family** _

_**shoulder tassles California** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/159206745775/starco-d2-30))


	14. Battles lost and battles won (G)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >   
>  Anonymous said:  
> starco 11 [drabble list 2](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/159204722840/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you)  
> 

 - Don’t you dare throw that snowball at me, Marco D-, dammit!

Star ducked, as she saw the ball of snow being flung in her direction, followed by two others, that ultimately hit her, to the amusement of her opponents.

Perhaps for Earthlings the Snow Wars was a trivial pastime, but to see Marco joining the opposing team, was nothing short of heartbreaking. She could have forgiven Janna, or Jackie for betraying her, but to see Marco, her boyfriend, to switch sides and cowardly hide in the trenches with the deserters, let alone attacking her - that affront demanded a revenge.

And as one of the movies they saw together has taught Star, revenge is best when served cold

 - Siberian Shivery Snowball Storm! - Star shouted, pointing her wand towards the three heads sticking out of the snow mound, the image of pure horror drawing on their faces, as they heard her.

 

 The blizzard of snowballs erupting from her wand has silenced the traitors’ scream, burying them under the snow, finally bringing the end to the War of Tuesday’s Afternoon.

 - Yay! I won! - Star giggled, before rushing to see if her friends were still alive. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/159244759530/starco-11-drabble-list-2))


	15. Ping (T)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >   
>  silversoul596 said:  
> starco - "i'm pregnant"  
> 

 - Marco! I’m pregnant!

Star Butterfly woke up and with these words immediately started tugging her husband’s arm.

 - Star...? - Marco asked sleepily, still trying to figure out what interrupted his dream.

 - Marco. I... am... pregnant! - Star repeated, shaking him once more - I had a dream where we had kids, and my mom told me that when a woman has a dream like these, it means that we really _are_ going to have kids! - she stared at him, mortified - It’s all part of this super-duper psychic sixth sense of us, women, you know. Marco, are you even listening? 

Marco looked at his wife, wildly gesticulating in front of him for a surprisingly long time.

 - Star, honey, I know you’re pregnant. You’ve been pregnant for last three months, haven’t you?

Only now, when she was about to stand up to smack Marco for not being absolutely overjoyed of the news she gave him, Star felt the weight she would have to carry up, and remembered that she was, in fact, in her fourth month. 

 - Oh, right. Good job, Diaz, I was just checking if you’re on guard. - she casually remarked, watching as her husband falls to the pillow as emotionlessly as he rose from it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/159313412515/starco-im-pregnant))


	16. Pleasure palace, Starco, E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:
> 
> Starco - While fighting over the scissors (he wants to go somewhere relaxing and she wants to go somewhere fun) the couple accidentally open (and fall through) a portal to a pleasure palace where they find ways to relax and have fun at the same time.

\- Okay, that can't be good...  
  
Star wasn't sure if Marco was concerned about the twisted blades of his dimension-hopping scissors, that made it look almost broken, or the fact that they weren't, and the unnatural position they were in still managed to open a portal. A gaping hole in realities stood invitingly in front of them, making Star wonder what was stopping her boyfriend from jumping into it.

\- Marco, come on! It's gonna be fun! I bet Heckapoo hasn't visited that one!  
\- Yeah, cos' it looks weird. - Marco stated - And besides, can't we have a day off, Star? I'm honestly quite tire-  
  
His words got elongated into a scream, when Star pulled him into the rift, and next moment he was falling down a black void, unable to grasp anything, feeling that any second now he will shatter his bones on some hard ground, but when he finally landed, nothing of that has happened.

\- Would you care for some refreshment, sir?

A tall, green man offered him a hand (or at least something that resembled it), and helped Marco stand up. Before he could thank him, Marco noticed that he has landed in a strange, elegant room, lit by candles, with walls decorated in wooden shelves, filled with books, trophies and photographs. With a glass of juice in his hand, he begun walking around the weird place, and soon discovered it was more than a room: it was a palace. He wasn't alone there; other men, or aliens, chose it as a place for relaxation and leisure. Before he could even think to say "no", he was treated to a long bath, massage, and a satisfying teas in the same library-looking gentlemen club he landed in.

And only when he was half-way through an issue of his favourite comic book series (all the issues bounded together in leather), he remembered something he shouldn't have forgotten.

\- Star!

At once he sprung to his knees and ran towards what he thought was a hallway. But instead, the room was filled with stairways, going up, down, and even at an angle. Some lead to the rooms Marco has already been taken to, some revealed more places of activity, but none contained the bubbly girlfriend of his, and truth to be told, Marco was terrified how could he forget her. On the other hand, he did not remember her falling through the same portal, but the prospect of being stranded in an alien dimension was too gruesome to think about.

it certainly didn't help that the number of doors and stairs to choose from seemed to multiply with every missed one, but that didn't stop Marco from finding his love. Finally, after what seemed like hours, only one door were left unopened, and clinging to the last bit of hope, Marco kicked the door down. And at the same time he entered the room, the door on the other side opened, revealing a beaming face of his girlfriend.

\- Marco!  
  
She leapt into his arms, pulling Marco in a tight hug.

\- I've been looking for you, Star! But this place is crazy huge!  
\- I know! - she responded - And there's so much to do! Like tennis courts...  
\- ...bathhouses...  
\- ...medieval war recreations...  
\- ...libraries...

Their explanation was silenced by their kiss, when Marco pulled her closer to his body into a tight hug. But as much as Marco relished the reunion, he couldn't help but notice the peculiar, and somewhat familiar decor of the room. The two stared at the only object in it, a large, spacious bed with a large ornamental canopy above it, very much like the one belonging to Star. A mischievous smile crept up on Star's face, when she met Marco's eyes again.

\- You know, I think I'm quite tired after all of that. - she spoke, playfully dragging her finger against Marco's robes.  
\- Oh yeah? - Marco replied - Well, I've been doing so little, I'm just itching for some fun.

Star closed her eyes, and it didn't surprise her at all that next moment, instead of a kiss, she was grabbed, carried, and gently put to bed, bridal-style by her boyfriend that took no delays in disrobing her of her clothes. Her dress, bra and panties quickly fell to the ground, leaving Star only in her rainbow stockings, which worked miracles for Marco, who adored making love to Star dressed only in those. The Mewnian princess grabbed the pillow under her head, and let out a loud moan, when Marco parted her legs and begun his relaxing caresses by placing a trail of kissed down her thighs, easing her muscles that have been subjected to so much activities in the last hours. But even after hours of playing, Star was impatient, as Marco's slow petting filled her with an insatiable hunger she could only express by flailing her other leg back forth.

Once she put her leg down, she playfully turned around, showing him her backside, with her fluttering wings, curvy waist and her appetising bottom. Once she was rested on her chest, she welcomed the delicious weight of her naked boyfriend on her back, preceded by another series of kisses, going up her back. As expected, Marco stayed the longest in between her pink wings, brushing, kissing, caressing and even biting them gently. Long were gone the days when she could come from a simple act of Marco touching them, though once he started sucking on them, she had to actively beg him to start a more substantial form of love-making.

Careful not to squish her most delicate parts, Marco gallantly lifted himself on his elbows, he parted her lips, and slowly entered Star, getting a series of quivering, relaxing moans in return. Though he desired to take his girlfriend rough, he granted her the wish of having slow, sensual sex by steadily pushing and withdrawing his length, all the while he caressed her neck and kneaded her breasts. But even for the exhausted princess this wasn't enough, and after a while she pushed her rump a bit higher, so Marco could start exerting force on her by doing what he was doing best.

With the juicy opening right in front of him, Marco buried himself in her once again, this time much deeper than when he was just spooning her, and when Star clutched the sheets of the bed, Marco knew that they changed the position just in time. Her delicate, soft mewls turned into loud groans and cries, as Marco kept thrusting in an out of his royal girlfriend, so much so, the see-through veil of the canopy begun waving, as the whole bed reacted to his moves. Marco kept changing his grip; from her waist, to stabilise her moves, to her breasts again, just to add a bit of surprise touch, though it made him lose his momentum, a fact that Star has commented on immediately, to finally her firm buttocks, just to leave her a clear message which part of her body Marco adored the most.

If Star could see them from the side, she'd marvel at the work of Marco's hips moving perfectly in a carnal rhythm, as Marco seemed to be simply levitating above her body, though Star knew it was simply due to his athletic skills. Ploughing through her, Marco was getting steadily closer to his orgasm, but it was Star, who crossed the magical barrier first, flailing and writhing under his dominant grip. Without anyone to listen to, Star came hard, crying Marco's name and filling the room with her trademark purple aura, as the marks on her cheeks glowed bright.

After a day spent replenishing his energy, Marco lasted quite a bit longer, though with his cock coated in a thick layer of her slick juices, it became difficult, as he was suddenly able to gain tremendous speed. Star's encouraging words made him continue his furious thrusts, until another angelic moan of hers drew him over the edge. Copious jets of his cum spilled inside the princess, triggering another series of quivering, turning Star into a mess, as she slumped to the bed, surrounded to Marco, continuously filling her with his release. As he kept delivering more soothing warmth inside her, Marco thanked for the fact that Star was magically protecting herself, and they didn't have to rely on earth means of birth control, because he surely wouldn't have time to put on a condom.

A moment later, Star felt the presence of her boyfriend on her back again, breathing in unison with her. Marco resumed his kissing, wanting to see if there was a chance he can take her on a roller-coaster ride to another orgasm by stimulating her wings alone.

\- So, feeling relaxed? - Marco asked cockily, peppering Star's neck with kisses.  
\- Do I ever! I feel like I could move mountains!  
  
Star shrieked when she felt his lips around her magical protrusions, and immediately turned around, so she could repay Marco with kisses of her own.

\- You wanna go for round two?  
\- Sure, Marco. - she cooed, giving his nose a quick kiss - But before we do, we need to kill the evil wizard who made this place.  
\- What?!  
\- You know, standard stuff, he wants people's souls, he traps them here, offers them anything they want, yadda, yadda, yadda, he's evil. - Star babbled - I mean, come on, we both wanted each other, and we *happen* to find a bed? You can't be that gullible, Marco.  
  
And with that, she jumped out of bed, cum still leaking from her opening, and she begun dressing herself for a battle. And that image of his sexy warrior princess alone was enough to make Marco's blood boil, and ready him for some action.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/167178035625/starco-while-fighting-over-the-scissors-he))


	17. Curtains (Starco, M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:
> 
> Kinda sidestepping the recent developments by setting this a season to two back: Star and Marco are pretty chill about sharing the bathroom because the shower door has a privacy screen. One morning Marco comes in to find Star in there pretty early but goes on to the sink for his morning routine. It's not long before he hears a suspect moan and catches an even more suspect shape through the shower door when he looks behind him in the mirror...
> 
> This doesn’t exactly go the way you wanted, dear anon, but I think you find it satisfying.

Marco wasn't sure how come he didn't realise he wasn't the only person in the bathroom - he blamed it on being tired, and assuming that the steady noise of running water was just the sound of wind blowing outside.

He didn't know how Star hasn't realised he entered the bathroom either - until he heard her moan.

The fact that Star was hidden behind the shower curtain, apparently oblivious to Marco's presence, made the situation even worse. He was about to apologise and rush to the exit, cowering in fear that Star would hit him with a spell, but the sound that escaped her lips properly immobilised him in place. The simple " _Oh yes_ ", spoken in low, alluring voice could have been mistaken for a sign of a relaxing shower, if not for the quivering in her throat, which could only be caused by one form of activity.

And Star's shadow, cast on the curtain proved Marco right.

Leaned against the wall, Star moved her wand back and forth between her legs, and continued emitting the mouth-watering, deeply arousing mewls that only got louder and louder, the longer Star pleasured herself.

Marco found himself in immensely difficult position: on one hand, he promised his parents a situation like that would never occur, and he would never take advantage of a woman without her consent. On the other... he wanted to hear more of her honeyed cries, lingering and echoing between the walls, making the steam that filled the room only the second reason he felt hot. Like a siren's voice, Marco wanted to hear more, but the longer he stayed the more he realised that he wasn't there to just listen to her moans. He waiting for Star to say _a name_.

Who was the imaginary lover that was causing Star to be on cloud nine? Was he careful, caressing her breasts, brushing her lower lips with his fingers? Or was he ruthless, ramming his length into her, without care in the world, just to claim her body as his? As Star's moves projected onto the curtain got faster, Marco had to restrain himself from simply demanding her to tell: was it he, Marco, her crush for gods know how long? Or maybe Tom, with whom she recently kissed? Or was it...

**_crash_ **

The empty glass Marco was holding in his hand fell into the sink, and while it didn't broke into thousand pieces, it caused a noise so loud, that finally made Star cease her caresses.

\- Wh-Who's there?  
  
Marco ducked instinctively, once he saw Star holding her wand in front of her, assuming an attacking position.

\- D-Don't shoot, Star! - he cowered.  
\- Marco?!  
\- I'm sorry, Star, I didn't know you were there...  
\- Get out.

Star didn't sound angry. Nor did she scream, or blasted him with a spell. She said it so matter-of-factly Marco wished she made a scene, when he ran away.

* * *

 

In his room, Marco waited until he heard not just the bathroom door closing, but Star's as well, so he knew he wouldn't have to meet her eyes. As he took his clothes off, and was about to step into the shower, he couldn't help but remind himself that Star was standing in the very same spot just a few minutes ago, pleasuring herself, and was on a straight road to a powerful orgasm.  
  
Marco looked down, and sighed.

He stepped out, opened the seat of the toilet, and feeling a powerful rush of guilt, he did what he had to do to at least temporarily forget about it.

* * *

 

Through the All-Seeing-Eye Star only saw Marco's naked torso, but the steady moves of his right forearm, as well as the tightening grip of his fingers, clutching the rail besides him told her quite enough what he was doing. Star tried looking away, though she could see exactly as little as Marco did, but it was his grunts, strangely more masculine than his regular voice, that kept her watching. And as she did, she slid her hand into her already soaking panties, in order to finish the job that got so rudely interrupted.

She flinched when her fingers touched her puffy lips, closed her eyes, and moved her hand back and forth to the rhythm of Marco's guttural groans. She didn't need much stimulation, and a few minutes later, as Marco was wailing and writhing in his standing position, Star's body arched, when the first wave of her orgasm swept over her, the same moment Marco felt his length was about to burst.

With her other hand, Star reached for her wand, did an abrupt movement, and the vision of masturbating Marco poofed away.

* * *

 

Separated by just few feet and a set of walls, two fate-bound lovers cried each other's name, before they felt a surge of overwhelming guilt filling their guts, knowing well it won't be the last time they would experience it.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/167823850035/kinda-sidestepping-the-recent-developments-by))


	18. Thumbs Up (E, Starco)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:
> 
> Starco - in the cinema

  
Star was relieved that no one was sitting in the seat directly in front of her, otherwise that person would receive the most intense back message of their life. In the dark cinema, Star could freely lean on her seat, stretch her legs to the row opposite her and use it to absorb the energy from her kicks, or the moans that she would otherwise undoubtedly scream into the room. But with her teeth clenched around her wand, no sound louder than a simple grunts could escape her mouth, making it even more difficult to cope with Marco's caresses.

And the worst part was that Marco wasn't doing anything that special - he was just sliding his fingers back and forth alongside her wet entrance, occasionally dipping his fingertip into her opening. But it was the place the chose, combined with the possibility of getting caught by random strangers that made ordinary fingering turn into the most intense foreplay session of her life. Their row was empty, and aside from them, only a handful of people bought tickets for the morning seance, but even that slim chance was enough to up the game for both of them.

Star threw her head back when she felt that Marco decided to advance his moves from simple brushing to more intrusive pushes. She clenched her thighs around his hand, only to release him a moment later, when the promise of a powerful orgasm took over a chance of her screaming Marco's name to high heavens. Inch by inch, Marco's middle finger parted Star's lower lips, digging deeper into her pussy, dripping with liquid wanton. Star groaned when Marco reached for her arm, slapping it gently, forcing her to put it back on her seat's armrest - she promised she won't hasten him with her own hand, and with every second she regretted that decision. Agonisingly slow, Marco introduced another finger, all the while making broad, circular motion with his hand, making sure it will stimulate Star's swollen clit.

From his seat, Marco could practically see Star's knuckles getting whiter, the longer he caressed her, and for the sake of her and the integrity of her seat, he decided to finish his love torture. The third finger was a move so sudden, Star nearly dropped the wand from her mouth and yelped, but once she heard Marco's grunt and felt a considerable change in speed, she let only a tiny whimper of delight, begging Marco to finish her fast. And he did - though from his position he couldn't move as freely as he could, his careful and gentle brushes turned into frantic jittering, stimulating Star's love canal with quick and clumsy thrusts.

But that was all that the horny princess needed, and a moment later she down right slammed her legs into the seat opposite her, straightening her legs when the orgasm hit her. She threw her head once more, giving Marco a mumbled series of moans and grunts, while the contracting walls of her sex coated Marco's hand with her juices. When he pulled out, he met Star's tired, but content, somewhat absent-minded gaze which brightened immediately when Marco brought his hand to his lips, licking her taste from her fingers.

Without exchanging a single word, Star moved into her seat, took the bitten wand from her mouth, and turned towards her boyfriend. But she wasn't in for a kiss. Once she crossed the arm rest of his seat, leaning her head towards Marco's crotch, he knew he will need something to prevent him from screaming as well. In the dim cinema, he'd also swear that he saw Star's cheeks glowing bright just before the princess closed her mouth around his freed length, forcing Marco to bit his lip.

But it was Star, who moaned first, though the sound was muffled by the very thing that made her emit that noise. Star adored loving Marco orally, partially because it felt like the least princess-y way of having sex, and the rebellious teenager was drawn to it instantly, the moment she learned how easy it is to drive men crazy with a simple use of her mouth. The fact that she was giving head in a public place only strengthened this effect, forcing Star to work extra hard with her lips and tongue.

With the edge of his hoodie clenched between his teeth, Marco was reasonably sure that he won't cry in ecstasy once his orgasm will hit him, and judging by Star's moves, she was going for a time record. She furiously bobbed her head up and down, coating Marco's dick with copious amount of saliva with each pass, occasionally slowing down to caress his tip, or his testicles. Star wished she chose a different position, however; from her current one she couldn't see anything, while if she got to her knees, she'd be blessed with a sight of the dreamy face of Marco about to get his mind blown by his orgasm. Still, the muffled groans of her boyfriend reaching her right ear was enough to make her sure she was doing her job correctly.

With one of her hands fondling Marco's testicles, Star could concentrate on bringing Marco the most of the blowjob. If her previous work was impressive, then Marco nearly gave the two away with a loud moan when Star with just a few tries made his entire length disappear in her mouth and throat, reaching farther than they have ever done. Once she retracted, Star took this moment to breathe, and opened her mouth again to dive in for another round. Star's break for air was most opportune, however, since breathing became increasingly difficult when Marco's length begun pulsing between her lips, finally signalling his climax. Not only his cock, but the muscles on his torso and his legs shook the same moment the first jets of Marco's salty seed filled Star's mouth, causing her to change her plan in a split of a second. The moans Marco was hearing were replaced by the guttural sounds of Star coping with ever increasing amount of sperm Marco was constantly supplying her with, gulping it down one portion at a time, careful not to spill a single drop of the erotic drink.

Finally, once he was done, he heard Star taking one more breath through her nostrils to swallow last part of his heavy load, this time with an unmistakable moan of satisfaction. And once she let him out and turned her head towards him, Marco saw that he was right - her cheeks were indeed glowing, illuminating his flaccid length, Star's mouth with a few drops of his seed still clinging to it, and her alluring, glimmering eyes beaming with pride of a job well done.

\- So, what did I miss? - Star whispered, getting back in her seat, licking her lips - The cheese did it, didn't he?  
\- Star, these are just commercials... - Marco answered, trying to close his zip - We still have like fifteen minutes of them and trailers.  
\- That much, huh?  
  
And just like before, Star shifted on her seat and climbed on all fours to reach Marco's, this time getting comfortable in his laps. The same wetness that a few minutes ago engulfed his fingers was now dripping over his manhood, bringing the effect desired by Star in mere seconds, when she felt his hard length brush her opening. Star took the rim of her already short dress and flipped it over her back, giving Marco an unobstructed view of her bare ass, arched, and turned her head around to see Marco's wide-eyed face.

\- Well, then, we better spend it wisely. - Star clutched the seat in front of her with her hands and teeth, and braced herself for the most intense session of sneak previews of her life.  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x)](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/168645389025/starco-in-the-cinema)


	19. It's a jungle out there (E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: On all fours

\- Marco, on all fours, right now!  
\- Star, is it really necessa-  
\- I said on all fours, Marco Diaz!  
  
Star shouted, and she dropped to the ground, assuming the same pose.

\- If we want to find Blu-Ray, we gotta think like a laser puppy!

Without waiting for him, Star crawled into the bushes, calling her lost puppy every few minutes, hoping to lure him. Marco wanted to point out that their pets were puppies five years ago, and by now, they grew to be quite large, laser-shooting beasts. Knowing better not to argue with the princess he swore to protect, however, Marco lay on the ground and plodded behind her, wondering how on Earth her much bushier and longer hair didn't get stuck in the branches.

Not all woods around Mewni were as scary as the Forest of Ominous Death, and by this world's standards, this one was quite lovely. At some point, the murky ground turned into rather soft grass, allowing the two to speed up, though still in Star's chosen pose. But as they go further and further into the forest, finding the missing puppy wasn't the only thing on Marco's mind. Star's royal derrière jiggled with every step they took, and every once in a while the hem of her dress would get stuck and lift, allowing Marco to get a glimpse of his girlfriend's tantalising underwear.

\- There he is! - Star suddenly stopped, almost causing Marco to bump, nose-first, at said alluring place.

Star gently pushed branches aside, giving Marco room to observe the idyllic scene unfolding in front of their eyes. Blu-Ray was not the only animal present in the small glade. A black, equally large (or small, as Star would call it) dog was playing with him, and the sight of the two skipping, hopping and prancing caused Star to let out the sweetest mewl of pure joy.

\- Awww, Marco, look, Blu-Ray found himself a limberwolf to play with. - she giggled - He was always having problems socialising, and look at him, playing with his friend...  
  
But then, Star's eyes widened, as her precious "little" puppy jumped to the black wolf's back, mounted it and begun moving his hip with ferocity she did not expect to see.

\- Er, I think it's his girlfriend, now, Star. - Marco stuttered, equally astonished by Blu-Ray behaviour - And I guess we should give them some privacy...  
  
He slowly pushed Star from the bush, though the whining of the two mating canines could be heard even once they backtracked to the less cramped space.

\- Star, are you crying? - Marco asked her, noticing she wiped tears from her face.  
\- No, it's just... He's not a little boy anymore! I'm so happy for him! - she sat on the grass and begun fiddling with a long blade of grass - And think about it, we can have a whole pack of limber-laser-wolves soon!  
\- Yeah, that, uhm, that would be... amazing... - Marco reluctantly replied. - I'm sure they'll be very happy.  
\- Speaking of which... - Star eyed Marco for a moment, her low voice gaining his attention - I can see that *you* are happy about something...  
  
And she gently dragged her fingers against the bulge in his pants, something Marco has evidently forgot about, as he jumped when Star's fingers came in contact with his crotch.

\- Marco, have you been peeking under my dress when we were crawling? Tsk, tsk. - Star waved his finger at her boyfriend, without waiting for an answer.  
\- Well, I couldn't...  
\- Of course you couldn't. - Star retorted - No one could resist my stunning body. But now, you gotta pay for it.  
  
At the sudden move of hers, Marco instinctively covered his face with his arms, but when no punishment happened, he lowered his defences. His jaw dropped at the sight of the same pink underwear he saw a minute before, now presented for him in all of their soaking glory on Star's bottom, she protruded as high as she could, while remaining on all fours. Waiting for his comment or action, Star wiggled her bum invitingly a couple of times, pulling her dress even further up, uncovering more of her lower body.

\- What are you waiting for, Marco? Are you gonna watch, or are we gonna do it like they do it on your wildlife channel?

This has finally caused some reaction from her boyfriend. She let put a long, langorous moan when she felt his hands gently gripping her buttocks, though his quivering voice did not promise much.

\- Star, you sure you want to this... here?  
\- Well, it wouldn't be the first time we did this outside, would it?  
\- Yeah, but if there are wolves...  
\- Oh, they will just think we're one of them once I'll start to howl. Come on, Marco, make me do it!  
  
And she reached between her legs, sliding her soaked panties aside, exposing her glistening pussy. Once she heard the metallic sound of Marco's zipper being pulled down, she sighed, preparing herself for his inevitable, forceful intrusion. But instead, she felt the delicate, soft texture of his tongue lapping at her overflowing opening.

\- Ma-Marco! - she cried - I-I wanted...  
\- I know what you wanted. - he calmly replied - But I got to sniff you first, don't I?

Without waiting for an answer, he dived his face further into Star's arousing pussy, savouring the smell and taste of his Mewnian girlfriend. This would be enough to make Star's legs give up, leaving her splattered on the ground, but she remained determined, keeping her pose up. Fortunately, Marco's foreplay didn't last that long, and soon she felt his tip poking at her lips, which only prompted her to arch her body more, giving him the best possible view of her sex.

\- Star, you're still on your spell, right? - Marco asked, once again delaying her pleasure - Cos I've got a condom in my...  
\- No, no, the spell still works, love. - she reassured him. - Besides, doing it in a rubber wouldn't feel right, don't you think?

Star didn't have to hear Marco answer to know that he agreed with her. She let out a sharp cry when a moment later Marco hilted himself deep into her, keeping a tight grip on her waist, as he rammed into her. Star gripped the roots of the nearby tree to provide herself with a better support, since the world around her rocked back and forth with each of Marco's thrusts. This also changed what would be a constant, steady cry of hers into fragmented, modulated series of moans, indicating exactly when Marco was deepest inside her.

Throughout their long rutting session, "Harder!" was the only word Star has managed to whimper, and once Marco fulfilled her request, the Mewnian Princess's went blank, allowing only single, short wails to escape her mouth. Under Marco's furious bucking, her arms gave up, letting her fall face into the ground, which only gave Marco a better angle of penetration, speeding up their already inevitable climax. Her last cry, like she promised, was a truly raw one, so loud that a flock of birds flew in panic form a nearby tree, when Star Butterfly climaxed, allowing all of her sexual energy to be dispersed through her voice, as her legs and arms were too tired even to writhe under the ecstasy she was feeling.

Their carnal, animalistic play missed one last part, and Marco happily provided it a few seconds later, plunging himself balls-deep inside her one last time and filling his moaning girlfriend with his hot, virile seed, which only prolonged her orgasm, forcing her to scream more and more with each portion of his potent warmth spilled into her. Though Star thought that his hefty orgasm lasted hours, just a minute or so have passed, before Marco collapsed onto her back, finally bringing their spent bodies to the ground.

And just to top the excitement, Marco gathered some energy in his muscles, moved up and peppered her exposed neck with kisses, soothing his girlfriend, providing a gentle counterbalance to his lustful slams.  
  
\- Fa...fank you, Marco... - Star wheezed, relishing in the delicious weight of her boyfriend pinning her to the ground, preventing her from moving even an inch, not that she wanted to.  
  
The two drained teenagers stayed in their lazy pose for quite a while, savouring their long afterglow, until Star regained the ability to speak clearly.  
  
\- You know, I've actually considered turning you into animal for this one afternoon. - Star spoke nonchalantly, turning her head to briefly meet Marco's eyes. - Or a monster...  
\- Er... you can do that? Wait, let me guess, it was one of Eclipsa's spells too? - he quickly added - In the same chapter as the contraceptive spell?  
\- Yeeah - Star yawned - Told you she was a naughty girl.

Marco gallantly lifted himself from the ground, resting his body on his arms, allowing Star to turn onto her back, before the two immersed in a long, tight kiss. Once disconnected, Star felt Marco's copious orgasm slowly seeping from her lips, which only made their naturalistic love-making an even dirtier and more arousing experience.

\- But I think I won't have to do it. - she continued - You're quite an animal already, Marco.  
\- You want to do it again, Star, this time not doggy, but human style? - Marco offered, staring into her sparkling eyes.  
\- And Mewman style! - she exclaimed, eagerly throwing her arms around his neck.  
  
She was about to wrap her legs around his torso, moving her thighs up, yearning for the feeling of his length inside her, but their preparations were interrupted by the louder and louder howls, coming from the very bush they crawled from half an hour ago. Just as they predicted, Blu-Ray and his mate emerged from the tunnel, and they leapt into Marco and Star's arms, separating the two and pinning them to the ground.

\- Aww, here's my boy! Well, man, I should say. - Star babbled, squishing Blu-Ray's cheeks and rubbing his belly. - I'm so proud of you, buddy! Marco, we gotta take his ladyfriend to the castle, we can't let them raise their puppies in the wild. Marco?

Star turned her head to the side, only to see Marco's petrified face, inches from the snout of the snarling limberwolf, her full set of teeth being only one of the reasons Marco was lying absolutely still underneath her. And once again, Marco found no courage to disagree with either of the females.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/171228761490/starco-57))


	20. XXXXL (E, Starco, mention of Markapoo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: I love your big hands over my ass

\- I... I just love your big hands all over my ass, Marco! - Star babbled, feeling her derrière squeezed every time she bounced up or down.  
\- You sure there is nothing else you love about me? - Marco's low, husky voice forced the Mewnian princess to emit the sweetest moans of pure delight in return, before she melted across his bulky, muscular torso.

There was so, so much more she loved about making love to Marco in Hekapoo's dimension. His strong, athletic arms allowing him to do anything he wanted with her body without any effort, the twenty-six pack on his delightfully sturdy chest Star loved to relax on, his voice, so raspy and deep, making her wet from the sheer sound of it, and of course, his manhood.

When Star proposed to have sex with his buffed version in Hekapoo's world, she thought she got more than she bargained for - Marco's cock was enormous, both in thickness and length, compared to his already impressive self. It was both scary and formidable, as well as appetising and enticing, giving Star the mother of all cognitive dissonances. When she undressed and positioned herself over it for the first time, she wasn't sure if it's going to fit, or rip her in half. But it did fit, his beefy arms made sure of it, slamming her onto his length in, surprisingly, only one, deliciously powerful and multiple-orgasms-bearing move.

That was another reason Star loved about having sex in this dimension: in here, Marco behaved in a slightly different manner. She wasn't sure if it was the magic of it, the lost years in this place during which Star suspected Marco got some experience with its fiery owner and hundred of her copies, or just the fact that upon stepping into the X-103 world Marco gained not just the body any man could dream about, but also the confidence to use it. He was frequently more dominant and aggressive, though never stepping too far from his usual, gallant self. In fact, even those delicate styles of love-making Star adored about normal-sized Marco, like kissing, licking or fingering were done better by the super-sized him! One one hand, she felt that she betrayed "the original" Marco, forcing him to change his body just to satisfy her selfish, primal needs.

On the other, she loved being stuffed to the brim with his cock in every hole.

Time passed differently in this place, so Star honestly didn't know if it was her mind going blank from the amount of orgasms, or has she really spent a whole day here, in their secluded shack, doing nothing than having sex. Or maybe it was just an hour? Or a week? Has she cum once, twice, twenty times? How many gallons of seed Marco has spilled both in and and on her? She didn't know, and immersed in the passion, she frankly didn't care. As long as she felt his grip on her body, she knew she was in good hands.

At least until the door to their small shack (and subsequently they as well) were busted by Hekapoo herself. With halves of her scissors in her arms, she was about to attack the intruders of her dimension, until she realised who they were, and more importantly, what they were doing. She blinked, partially mesmerised by the erotic scene and the uncleanable amount of mess they've made, then lowered her arms and smiled.

\- Muscles, if you wanted to come in to show Star how... good you are, then you just had to ask.  
\- He... hellllo, Hellloopoo... - Star murmured, noticing the bright red blur on her left.  
\- Hi, H-Poo. - Marco replied calmly, still keeping his hands on Star's waist, his cock buried in her pussy.  
\- I TOLD YOU NOT- she roared, forgetting not to show that side of hers in front of the couple - I was just saying that you didn't tell me you were coming.  
\- He... he was... is ... has been...will be... coming... a lot, He-Hekapoo... - Star huffed, waving her arm at her friend.  
\- Yes, I've noticed. - Hekapoo rolled her eyes - And no one makes portals here without my permission, or has to face consequences.  
  
She smiled, and in one move of her scissors, her attire burst into flames, leaving her voluptuous, curvy body naked, as she stepped through the remains of Star's ripped dress, adequately representing the ruined state of future queen of Mewni, and hopped onto the bed that creaked under their combine weight.

\- May I have this ride? - she asked flirtatiously, looking first at Star.  
\- Ye-Yes, Hekapooooo.... - Star whined, slumping onto the bedsheets, finally slipping off Marco's cock, with predictable messy outcome, soaking the mattress even more - I, I think I'm all do-done.  
\- That's a shame, I was expecting a threesome. - Hekapoo pondered - Let's give her a few more minutes, I bet she will be ready by then.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/172623586970/i-love-your-big-hands-all-over-my-ass-starco))


	21. Intimacy in pink (E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts:There’s nowhere else I’d rather be, than inside of you right now. + I love it when you squeeze around me.

Star threw her head back, and let out a carnal cry, as her body was slowly consumed by the passion, the waves of her recent climax spreading through her muscles, causing her body to jitter and writhe, though with Marco's delicious weight on top of her, her movements were somewhat restrained. She didn't have to worry about being heard in this dimension - no one in the 10 miles radius wouldn't know who they were, and why did they decide to make love on the pinkish meadow, amongst equally pink blooming flowers.

Despite their orgasms slowly wearing off, Star kept her legs around Marco's torso, in an irrational fear that her boyfriend might leave her in this precious, almost sacred moment of unison. And though he was panting and gasping for air, Marco still secured himself on his arm, just a few inches above Star's, gallantly refusing to just slump over his lover. With neither of them moving an inch, Star was the one to break the awkward silence.

\- You... You okay there, Marco?

In a hindsight, it was a silly question. Just a few minutes before, Star saw his face twisted in a grimace of pure pleasure, as he emptied his warmth inside her, driving her over the edge as well, shouting her name over and over, until he ran out of breath.

\- Yeah, I feel pretty well. - he gave her a quick kiss. - There’s nowhere else I’d rather be, than inside of you right now.  
\- Aww, Marco, that's so sweet. - she cooed. - And also incredibly pervy, too, but still romantic.  
\- What can I say? Not many have the privilege of dating a princess.  
  
Star strengthened her the grip of her arms around him, finally bringing Marco's body closer to hers, and let his arms wriggle underneath her. A moment later, the two joined lovers rolled over, so that Star was on top, and Marco's hands were free to caress her rump, back and most importantly, her wings.

\- Do you want to change the position, Star?  
\- Nah, I'm fine with this one. - Star murmured, sliding slightly to let her head rest on his chest - This one kinda feels... Right, you know what I mean?  
\- Yeah. - Marco replied, stroking her hips. - Like we're a married couple.  
\- Exactly! - Star cheered, moving back to her spot, finding way to Marco's lips at once - We're so close, so intimate... Like all those flowers, hugging each other, spreading pollen so they can bloom and be happy too!  
\- Doesn't that technically mean the flowers are having an orgy? - Marco took a look at the vast meadow they were on - Like, a massive, massive one?  
  
Star stared at him with an expression of pure indignation.  
  
\- See now you have ruined it.  
  
And with that short, sharp statement, she lifted herself on her arms, and pushed Marco deeper into the flowery bed, as she got comfortable in his laps, straddling him.

\- Now you gotta pay for this, Marco. I'll be in control now. - she pointed her wand at Marco commandingly, while his hands already started testing how to grip her waist in the most effective way.  
\- Good. - Marco smirked - I love it when you squeeze around me.  
  
Perhaps it was slightly bolder and cockier attitude, or the fact that Star's hunger for more passion hasn't been satiated yet, but that taunt pushed the princess to her limit, and soon the meadow was filled with short, loud shrieks and moans of Star aggressively riding her lover, in a manner completely opposite to the slow, sensual love-making she preferred previously.

The flowers, busy with themselves, didn't notice the difference (aside from those squashed by the two lovers rolling back and forth, but then again those weren't able to notice anything anymore either).

  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/172723411845/theres-no-where-else-id-rather-be-than-inside-of))


	22. Dreams cut (E, Markapoo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: I could spend all day between your legs

\- You won't get away with this... - Hekapoo snarled, trying her best not to show any signs of pleasure, and failing miserably when her voice cracked again a moment later.  
  
She tried moving her arms, but the chains around her wrists wouldn't budge. Her fire powers were useless as well - her years spent at the forge told her it was pointless attempting to melt the dragonsteel. She would just like to know how the hell Marco Diaz has acquired it.

Her thoughts were pushed aside once again, when Marco's tongue lapped alongside her puffy, warm lips, causing her whole body to squirm again.  
  
\- I could spend all day between your legs... - his low, husky voice only strengthened the experience when his mouth touched her opening, transmitting the vibrations across it.  
  
It was surreal, being captured by the same person you have been chasing for years, and being treated like... well. Not a prisoner, exactly, Hekapoo thought. But then again, being forced to be the submissive, dormant subject of his caresses? To be at the mercy of a human, who dared to cross the barrier to her realm? It felt wrong, offensive, sacrilegious. It felt...

Amazing.

Hekapoo roared again, when Marco's tongue was replaced by his finger, pushing back and forth, like an appetizer of what might come next. But he didn't give up on using his mouth; while his thick fingers (plural!) penetrated her, his lips closed around the smallest of her flames, just above her entrance, gently lapping the bundle of nerve endings with the tip of his tongue.

She cursed again, crying Marco's name to the empty, reddish night sky of her wasteland-ish dimension.

\- Do you want to come, H-Poo?  
\- Don't... call... me... - Hekapoo panted, her voice rising as she felt Marco's movements slowing for a moment.  
\- I asked if you want to come. - his face was suddenly next to hers, as he peppered her exposed breasts, while waiting for an answer. Her ripped dress reminded her of how Marco has disrobed her.

Hekapoo hesitated only for a moment, but with his fingers and mouth driving her mad, her mind was overwhelmed by the oncoming pleasure already, and she finally gave up.

\- Yes! yes! Make me come, Marco Diaz, now! I need it! I need it!  
  
She stared into his seductive, brown eyes, panting heavily, and closed her own, just to feel his aggressive, dominant taste when he would kiss her.  
  
\- Sorry, H-Poo. You forgot the magic word.  
  
She opened her eyes sharply, watching in horror as his lips curled to blow her flame out, just a moment before the torrential wave of orgasm would sweep over her.

* * *

 

With a sharp scream, Hekapoo jolted up, sitting on her bed, with her hand still between her legs. She let out a howling "No!" and punched the bedsheets, promptly setting them on magical fire. She cried another curseword, though she knew it was for nothing - her double that just faded away was hundred of miles away from her palace, and Marco couldn't hear her.

\- Dammit, Marco Diaz! I was this close... - she roared, her voice becoming somewhat weaker and broken with each word.

Defeated, she slumped onto her bed again. It's been such a long time since Marco has captured one of her doubles. She still remembered when he claimed her previous clone, and kept making love to her for hours, filling her with himself until he was truly empty, and neither she, nor the real Hekapoo could think straight anymore, so much so, she welcomed him extinguishing her flame. Time worked differently in her dimension, so she remembered every single orgasm Marco gave her, from the feeble ones when he was still just a horny lad that hasn't seen a girl in years, up until the mind-shattering ones she experienced when her unusual guest was a fully grown man, able to amaze her with his skills, both in the field and in bed.

Hekapoo closed her legs around her hand, and her toes curled as her fingers finished the magnificent job that Marco started. Well, it was some substitute, at least.

She stood up, turning the flames she started into her dress again, and went to her forge. She briefly thought about making more clones, just to maximise her chances, but something told her that if Marco would like to be chased by more than one copy of her, he will be able to trick them into doing so. And her body shivered by the mere thought of experiencing Marco from three different perspectives.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/172726733995/i-could-spend-all-day-between-your-legs-marcapoo))


End file.
